Parte de algo
by Fikir
Summary: Raquel es la compañera de Icon y ellos son un gran dúo. Claro, hasta que La liga de la justicia decide reclutarlo.


**Declaro que Rocket (Raquel Ervin) Icon (Augustus Freeman IV) Superman, Batman, Flash, La Liga De La Justicia, Aqualad, Robin, Chico Flash, Justicia Joven. Son nombres de series, equipos, personajes que están bajo los derechos de autor de la empresa DC Comics. No son de mi propiedad, yo no los creé.**

 **Únicamente he escrito este Fanfic en el cual se hace mención de ellos y en donde dos personajes son protagonistas, lo subo en con el único fin de entretener a al menos una persona.**

 **Todo esto se hace sin fines de obtener algún reconocimiento monetario.**

 **Nota extra: Dentro de la serie de Justicia Joven, este fic esta cronológicamente antes de que Icon se una a La liga de la justicia.**

Francia, sin duda un lugar hermoso.

Francia, un país que tiene el título de ser uno de los lugares más románticos del mundo.

Francia, el lugar conocido por sus "buenos perfumes" sus "quesos apestosos" sus "ancas de rana" y sus "platillos de caracoles vivos".

Francia, con su simbólica torre Eiffel, los candados del amor, los mimos…

Francia… Francia.

Francia.

No entiendo porque este lugar me llena de una sensación extraña cada vez escucho su nombre o estoy aquí, es como si faltara algo.

Pero ahora no debo pensar tanto en ello, no puede distraerme si un montón de hombres locos que conducen taladros del tamaño de un autobús están llenando el suelo de agujeros gigantes.

-¡Rocket!- Icon me grita a lo lejos preocupado y veo un misil que se dirige hacia mí, pan comido, un escudo a mi alrededor y todo resuelto, parece que estos locos tienen algo de armamento en sus vehículos pero necesitaran más que eso para detenernos.

-¡No!- Entre el ruido del caos distingo el grito de un hombre a mi derecha: Efectivamente lo que imaginé, alguien se ha caído desde un piso alto de un edificio que se inclino un poco debido a que uno de esos tipos atravesó la base.

Vuelo rápidamente y atrapo a la persona, parece de la misma edad que el otro, lo dejo en el suelo diciéndole que me espere ahí mientras subo al rescate del hombre que se sujeta de la barandilla del balcón que tiene unas cuantas macetas colgantes llenas de violetas.

-Oye amigo, la alarma para despejar el área se dio hace mucho tiempo- Extiendo una mano y el sujeto confía en mi soltando una para sujetarme y después suelta la otra; yo bajo lentamente hasta donde está el otro esperando.

-¡Pierre! ¡Gracias a Dios!- Se dan un abrazo y seguidamente un beso; vaya, eso no me lo esperaba

-Lo siento por interrumpir pero deben irse inmediatamente- Se van y luego de eso una de los taladros me sorprende por la espalda llevándome hasta chocarme con una pared sin detener su trabajo pero unos segundos después siento como se aleja y escucho el sonido de un metal siendo forzado.

Miro el vehículo y si, Icon es mi salvador, acaba de abrir la cabina y sacó al piloto dejándolo caer al suelo.

-Uno menos- Digo elevándome hasta estar a su lado.

-Faltan trece.-Parece preocupado- Raquel, ten cuidado- Era eso.

-Oye, cuidado, no digas mi verdadero nombre- Sonrío para que se relaje un poco.

-Vamos Rocket- Parece que su ánimo volvió.

Después de una media hora por fin todos esos taladros estaban inservibles y podemos sentarnos en la vereda que está frente a una tienda de televisores que tiene uno solo encendido sin audio, a veces me pregunto porque exponen así esos televisores, cualquiera en medio de un caos solo tiene que romper el vidrio del escaparate para llevarse uno gratis.

-Buen trabajo Rocket, esta vez no hubo ni un solo muerto y creo que tampoco hubo heridos-

-¿Qué esperabas? Somos muy buenos en esto- me sonríe y luego su mirada se pierde en el cielo, yo miro a mí alrededor, esta todo el lugar destrozado y varios lugares demolidos.

-Con algo más de práctica podremos hacer un omelet sin romper huevos- Lanzo al aire.

-¿Quieres cocinar?- Okay, parece que este alíen no entendió el chiste.

-¡Mira! ¡Somos nosotros!- Desvío su atención a la tele encendida ya que no quiero explicarle, me acerco corriendo mientras Icon me sigue para ver que efectivamente somos nosotros en las noticias nacionales, luchando contra esas maquinas y salvando personas, sí, ser un superhéroe es lo mejor. Salvar personas, ver sus rostros de felicidad, sus agradecimientos, es algo que a todo héroe debe de llenarle.

-Aun no comprendo porque se arriesgan tanto por grabarnos, la integridad física peligra mucho cada vez que alguien quiere captarnos en cámara- Lo miro para hablarle.

-Vamos, déjalos, un poco de adrenalina es sus vidas les hará bien- Cuando vuelvo la vista al televisor ya no estamos nosotros dos; en cambio esta un gran acercamiento al rostro de Superman y luego la cámara gira para grabar al resto de La liga de la justicia enfrentándose a unas especies de cucarachas gigantes, por lo que alcanzo a leer esa hazaña fue ayer.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Vamos! ¡Aparecimos muy poco tiempo!- Aunque se supone que la sensación de salvar vidas debe llenar a un superhéroe no puedo evitar querer un poco de admiración, después de todo parece que La liga de la justicia solo está para opacar al resto de los superhéroes en el mundo.

-Tranquila Rocket, recuerda que salir en la tele no es lo que busca un superhéroe de verdad-

-Sí, cierto- Pero no puedo evitar tener algo de envidia, apoyo mi espalda en el vidrio fijando mi mirada en el suelo -¿Sabes algo?- Levanto la vista- Si nosotros estuviéramos en esa liga opacaríamos hasta a Superman-

-Claro Rocket, no lo dudo- Esas palabras eran las que quería oír, trabajar con Icon es algo genial –Ahora debemos irnos- Cuando me separo del cristal frente a nosotros aparece un resplandor y luego… la liga de la justicia esta ante nuestros ojos.

-¿Qué?- Increíble, parece que ahora tengo el poder de invocar a las personas de quienes hablo.

Icon da unos pasos al frente y yo camino hasta estar a su lado, sea lo que sea no me iba a quedar atrás. Superman se acerca a mi compañero y le extiende la mano.

-Un placer- Le dice.

-El placer es mío- Icon le responde y acepta el apretón de manos ¿Cuánta fuerza estarán usando? Los dos tienen súper fuerza después de todo.

-Perdona la repentina aparición pero necesitábamos ponernos en contacto contigo de manera personal y al ver en las noticias que estaban por aquí decidimos no perder el tiempo-

-Comprendo, pero quisiera saber exactamente para que me necesitan-

-Queremos que te unas a La liga de la justicia-

¿Acaso estoy soñando? Hace unos momentos hablaba sobre que estos superhéroes nos estaban quitando atención y que si nosotros estuviéramos con ellos las miradas serian para nosotros, parece que el universo se puso de mi lado.

-Genial- No me voy a seguir quedando callada -¿Cuándo será la ceremonia? Estamos disponibles siempre y cuando el mundo no esté en peligro- Icon me mira con una pequeña sonrisa, debe ser por mi cambio de actitud.

-Sera en dos días a las dos de la tarde, aunque creo que tengo que aclarar que solo Icon entrara a la liga-

-¿Qué?- Icon parece haberse sincronizado conmigo perfectamente.

-Sí, escucha Rocket- Vaya, se tomo el tiempo de saberse mi nombre de superheroina- Te tomamos en cuenta pero decidimos que debido a que eres muy joven no estás preparada para ser parte de este equipo.

¡No puede estar hablando en serio! ¡¿Quién se cree que es?! Claro, el mayor superhéroe de la historia, el más famoso y reconocido, pero no debería… Un momento, no solamente fue él, fue toda la liga, por favor díganme que fue por votación y perdí por uno, pero ya va ver, ya van a ver, a mi no me dejaran afuera.

-Disculpe, pero voy a discrepar con esa opinión que tienen sobre mi porque a pesar de soy joven he de recalcar que mentalmente soy lo suficientemente madura como para estar a la par de cualquiera de ustedes- La vieja confiable; usar un vocabulario exquisito para demostrar madures.

-Nosotros ya lo tenemos discutido, tú no entras- El vampiro entra en la conversación.

Icon me mira y luego a ellos.

-Lo siento pero si pertenecer a la liga significa que tendré que separarme por tiempos variados de mi compañera voy a desistir de su invitación-

Icon sabe que para mi estar a su lado es importante, somos un equipo y para mi pertenecer a un equipo me hace sentir que soy **Parte de algo.**

-Por ella no tendrás que preocuparte grandote- Flash aparece al lado de Batman – Ya lo tenemos todo planeado.

-¿Planean dejarme en una "Superguarderia" o algo así?-

-No- Batman parece ser tan cortante como pinta –Te unirás a un pequeño grupo de superhéroes que se encargan de misiones a las que la liga no puede tomar participación, sus integrantes son Aqualad como líder, Robin, Chico Flash-

-Es decir que me dejaran en un grupo de asistentes de superhéroes- le interrumpí antes de que pudiera seguir.

-Sabes Rocket, ese grupo no suena tan mal- Miro a Icon sorprendida ¿En que está pensando? ¡Nosotros dos somos un equipo! –Discúlpennos un momento- Me toma suavemente del brazo y nos alejamos, aunque creo que con el súper oído de Superman cualquier cosa de la que hablemos será después un chisme entre todos ellos.

-Icon ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Creo que sería buena idea que te unas a esos jóvenes-

-¿Me estas abandonando? ¡Se supone que somos un dúo! ¡Estamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas!- El enojo me llena, no puedo creer que diga eso.

-Raquel, escucha, yo estaba a punto de no aceptar su invitación porque no quería dejarte sola, pero ahora que se que existe un equipo en el cual puedas pertenecer yo-

-¡No me dejes fuera!- No quiero escucharlo.

-Creo que es mejor para ti que-

-¡Soy lo suficientemente madura! ¡Tú lo sabes! Si ellos no quieren aceptarme pues que se lo pierdan, somos dos, siempre estamos juntos-

-Pertenezcas a un lugar donde hayan jóvenes como tu- esas palabras me calmaron, ya entiendo su punto.

-Oye, yo no tengo problema en estar rodeada de adultos-

-Pero creo que es malo que a tu edad seas tan madura como tú dices que eres, como eres y como yo se que eres, a veces te comportas como una chica de tu edad, como ejemplo el pequeño berrinche que acabas de hacer-

-Oye-

-Pero casi todo el tiempo debes comportarte como una adulta, ni siquiera puedes expresarte como corresponde a una humana de tu edad-

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Omelet sin romper huevos-

-Eso es solo porque no has tenido tiempo de aprender sobre dichos pero-

-Esos chicos pueden llevarse bien contigo, Raquel, creo que te haría bien convivir con ellos, necesitas amigos- Yo… no sé, no sé qué decirle. Comprendo su punto pero me da coraje que no me acepten en esa liga.

-Se que te molesta que no te vean como alguien que puede estar en la liga- ¿Desde cuándo mi compañero tiene el poder de leer la mente?- Se que no te agrada la idea de que me separe de ti cada vez que me necesiten y no pueda llevarte, pero entiende que hay un lugar en el que tu puedes ser parte-

-Okay- Solo voy a decir eso, Icon se aleja y va con ellos, yo solo doy la espalda, va a aceptar, va a ser **parte de algo** sin mi… y yo voy a ver esa ceremonia desde quien sabe donde mientras me dejan en ese equipo de asistentes…

Bueno, puede que no sea tan malo, conoceré a más chicos en mi situación, además, no es que ya no vea a Icon nunca más, solo cuando lo necesiten.

Liga de la **Justicia Joven** allá voy.

 **Fin Capitulo Único.**


End file.
